Роботы
Роботы МегаКорпораций МегаКорпорация Трухолд-Марксон. Пелистяне - "Зеленые". Родное оружие: Ракетные установки. Хорошая Альфа выстрела, самая низкая скорость роботов и средняя скорострельность. Мехи и Тяжи могут использовать ракеты ближнего и дальнего действия, что дает возможность выбирать во время боя дистанцию стрельбы, чего не могут другие роботы. Есть бонусы на скорость прицеливания и аккумулятор. Eдинственные роботы в игре, которые имеют бонус на эффективность Щита. Ракеты не застревают в кустах, как снаряды магнитных пушек и лучи лазеров и успешно преодолевают множество мелких препятствий рельефа. Имеют до 10% и менее ,шанса автопромаха ракеты от сбоя наведения. Роботы Е-вары имеют специализацию на откачку и нейтрализацию аккумулятора противника. МегаКорпорация Азинтек Телодика - "Желтые". Родное оружие: Лазеры. Скорострельность высокая и самые дальнобойные.Но и самые большие требования к аккумулятору для стрельбы. Некоторые роботы имеют бонус к резистам брони и к шансу крита. Популярны для боя с автопушками и пулемётами. Роботы Е-вары имеют специализацию на Подавители радара,увеличение времени наведения и уменьшения максимальной дальности работы модулей и оружия противника. МегаКорпорация ICS Нуимколы - "Синие". Родное оружие: Электро-магнитными Ускорители и пушки Гауса. Имеют самую высокую альфу выстрела и наносят максималный урон в игре за один выстрел. Практически все роботы имеют бонусы на восстановление брони. Роботы Е-вары имеют специализацию РЭБ- сбивание прицела противникам. Промышленные Роботы. Для добычи руды используются промышленные роботы: легкий робот: Аргано, Мех: Термис, Тяж: Ривелер. Для добычи растений используются роботы: легкий робот: Лэйрд, Мех: Горгулья, Тяж: Симбионт. Синдикат робот: Кронус (Cronus) может и одинаково эффективно копать руду и собирать растения. Промышленные роботы: Секер, Скарабей, Дайдалос (Синдикат) и Литус являются транспортировщиками, хотя могут использоваться и для АФК копки и для поиска Артефактов. Секер мк1 - трюм 80 кубов, Секер мк2 - трюм 100 кубов. Литус мк1 - трюм 240 кубов, Литус мк2 - трюм 300 кубов. Скарабей мк1 - трюм 720 кубов, Скарабей мк2 - трюм 900 кубов. Дайдалос - трюм 160 кубов. Роботы Синдиката. Роботы Синдиката имеют выравненные средней силы резисты брони, среднюю скорость и толщину брони. Боевые Роботы Синдиката имеют бонусы к огнестрельному оружию, к увеличению его дамага, скорострельности и уменьшению разброса оружия и увеличенью оптимала дальности стрельбы. Так же у роботов Синдиката есть бонусы к уменьшению площади поражения робота, к детектированию и сопротивление к демобам. У промышленных роботов Синдиката есть бонусы к сканированию, маскировке и резистам брони. Назначения Роботов Специализация Роботов Боевые Роботы специализируются на одном определённом Фракцией оружии- ракетных установках, лазерах и электро-магнитных или огнестрельных орудиях. Роботы боевой поддержки: Е-вары(E-War) специализируются на электронной борьбе- сбивание захвата целей, подавлении дальности и скорости захвата радаров, торможении вражеских роботов, а так же в откачке энергии аккумулятора. Модули электронной борьбы не наносят прямой урон вражеским роботам, а только ослабляют их или мешают в бою. Они очень полезны в составе отрядов на ПвП вместе с боевыми роботами и по одиночке не ходят. Промышленные Роботы, специализирующиеся на добыче и сборе растений. Транспортные пром роботы для перевозки мелких грузов. Глайдеры используются для транспортировки больших грузов. Легкие боевые роботы - Кастрель, Ягель, Прометей, Вектор. Имеют бонус к мощьности детекторов и по 4 малых орудия. Обычно используют для быстрого перемещения между островами и терминалами. В ПвЕ на Миссиях от 0 до 1 уровня. В ПвП - используется как разведчик и "Глаз" с Детектором, иногда для скоростных гангов отрядом на карибасов копающих на Бета островах на легких и штурмовых пром роботах. Танкуют в основном скоростью и изредко щитами или бронёй. Легкие пром роботы ' - Аргано и Лэйрд. Используют для начальной добыче ресурсов, для пром миссий от 0 до 3 уровня и для поиска Артефактов (Аргано). 'Лёгкие транспортные роботы - Икарус. Имеет бонусы к мощьности детекторов и маскировке. Трюм 20 кубов. Используется для поиска Артефактов, логистических миссий начального уровня и мелкой перевозке. Легкие E-War роботы - Трояр, Интакт и Хамелеон. Используются в основном для ПвП - как таклеры-ловящие и тормозящии цели, РЭБшики-сбивающии наведение и подавители радара на ближней дистанции (до ~450 метров). Имеют самую большую скорость и самый маленький размер. Танкуют щитами и скоростью, держа свои цели на максимальном радиусе поражения и укрываясь за препятствиями от огня противника. Штурмовые боевые роботы - Васпишь, Бафомет, Арбалет и Локуст. Используются на миссиях от 2 до 3 уровня в ПвЕ, в ПвП как скоростной робот против мелких целей и для охоты на копателей в рейдовом скоростном отряде. Танкуют бронёй,а Васпишь иногда щитом. Штурмовые пром роботы - Секер и Кронус. Секер используктся для транспортировки средних грузов (80-100 кубов) между Терминалами и в поисках Артефактов. Иногда Секер используют для копки жидкостей в АФК режиме. Кронус одинаково эффективно добывает руду и траву. Боевые Мехи - Тиранос, Артемис, Каин и Эшелон. На ПвЕ используются на боевых и боевых исследовательских миссиях 4 уровня. В ПвП как основные ДД и против мелочи в средне-скоростных гангах и на САПах. Тиранос иногда используют как замену Е-вару (Иктусу), с нейтрализаторами энергии и энергоотсосами. Имеют среднюю скорость и дамаг. Танкуют в основном бронёй и резистами. Иногда ставят энергоотсосы. Тиранос в некоторых фитах использует щиты. Каин может танковать ремонтом. Артемис танкует в основном резистами. E-War Мехи - Иктус, Вагабонд и Зенит. Используются в основном для ПвП- как таклеры, РЭБшики и Подавители радара и нейтритчики. Имеют среднюю скорость и неплохой аккумулятор. Танкуют щитами и скоростью, держа свои цели на максимальном радиусе поражения и укрываясь за препятствиями. Основные единицы поддержки в больших ПвП отрядах. Иктус используется только с нейтрализаторами энергии, откачивая огромные объёмы энергии аккума. Вагабонд имеет бонусы на увеличение силы РЭБ модлей и в основном используется для сбивания наведения целям. Зенит имеет бонусы на увеличение дальности работы и эффективности Подавителей радара, в основном используется для подавления радаров и сбития наведения и как дальнобойный таклер, тормозящий цели. Промышленные Мехи - Термис и Гаргулья. Используются для добыче ресурсов, для пром миссий 4-5 уровней, как средних недорогих Логистов в ПвП в больших отрядах. Транспортные Мехи ' - Дайдалос. Робот Синдиката - может быть куплен в Магазине Синдиката за токены. Имеет трюм в 160 кубов и неплохую скорость. Используется для поиска Артефактов и для транспортировки по островам. 'Тяжёлые Боевые роботы ' - Месмер, Сет и Грофо. В ПвЕ используются на миссиях 5-6 уровней и для фарма респов мобов. В ПвП тяжёлые роботы используются как основные ударные роботы ДД. Грофо часто используется в фитах со щитом- как дальнобойный ДД или на средней дистанции против мелких роботов. Сет очень хорош с огнестрельным оружием, особенно против медленных и толстых целей и против роботов со щитами, но имеет самую маленькую скорость. Тяжи самые медленные роботы, особенно с танковкой в броню и с огнестрелом. Танкуют в основном бронёй и резистами. Иногда ставят ЭРП модули. Месмер может танковать ремонтными модулями. 'Тяжёлые Промышленные роботы ' - Ривелер и Симбионт. Используют в основном для массовой добыче ресурсов, для пром миссий от 4 до 6 уровня. Как основные тяжёлые Логисты в больших отрядах на ПвП. Как Логисты на фарме респов мобов. Ривелер имеет бонусы к добыче руды, а Симбионт к добыче растений. 'Тяжёлые Глайдеры - Скарабей. Используется для основных перевозок больших грузов (720-900 кубов) между островами, для перевозки с места добычи из контейнеров. Иногда их используют для копки жидкостей в АФК режиме, в основном на Альфа островах. Очень медленный, проходимый и картонный робот. Оборудование робота Ячейки (слоты) оборудования На каждом роботе существуют 3 типа ячеек: голова, шасси и ноги. В ячейки шасси устанавливают турели (такие как рейлганы, лазеры и огнестрельное оружие), слоты для ракетных установок, промышленные модули (например, добывающие) и другие, такие как средства электронной борьбы и модули поддержки. Они также определяют, каким количеством пусковых установок и/или турелей может быть экипирован робот вне зависимости от общего количества слотов. Чтобы открыть окно монтажа, нажмите правой кнопкой мыши на роботе в частном хранилище, а затем выберите функцию экипировки. У Мк2 версий роботов на один слот больше в голове и ногах, чем у мк1. Экипировка (фитинг) робота После того, как вы открыли окно экипировки, откройте ваше хранилище. Для установки модуля просто перетащите его значок и опустите в свободный слот робота. Помните, что каждый модуль может быть установлен только в один тип слота. Типы слотов могут быть идентифицированы посредством различных символов, находящихся на значке каждого модуля в нижнем правом углу. Рядом с ними вы можете отыскать маркер размера, обозначенный точками. Одна точка – малый модуль, две точки – средний, и три точки – большой. Когда вы находитесь в окне экипировки число рядом с символом модуля показывает, сколько осталось свободных слотов. Можно установить только те модули, использование которых вы прокачали в расширениях и они подходят в робот по объёму ЦПУ И Реактора. Если строка ЦПУ или Реактора красного цвета, то значит вы вышли из имеющегося лимита и не сможете выехать в такой конфигурации. Надо или поменять модули или прокачать нужные расширения. Если в названии установленного модуля есть красный цвет, значит у вас не прокачан нужный для использования этого модуля навык. Аккумулятор Каждый робот имеет аккумулятор для питания различных модулей. У каждого робота есть свои параметрв размера аккумулятора и его скорости перезарядки. Скорость перезарядки не линейна, а зависит от общего количества оставшейся энергии, минимальный прирост энергии при 10% и 90% от максимума, максимальный прирост при значении около 50%. Увеличить размер аккумулятора можно расширением: Инженерия - Расширение Аккумулятора, установкой на робота модулей: Малый и Средний Аккумулятор. Увеличить скорость перезарядки аккумулятора можно расширением: Инженерия - Контроль Энергии и установкой на робота модуля: Зарядное устройство и бонусом от Нексус модуля: Акуумулятор. Используя инжекторы, вы можете мгновенно добавить энергии в аккумулятор. Этот модуль требует специальных зарядов для каждого цикла.Заряды очень тяжёлые и дорогие. Бывают малые и средние Инжекторы, отличаются вместимостью зарядов и временем цикла перезарядки. ЭРП модули Часть одного типа урона по броне переводят в энергию аккумулятора. ЕРП модуль работает только с одним из видов урона: кинетическим, термическим и сейсмическим. Можно поставить несколько ЭРП, но только на разные типы урона. Процессор и Реактор Все виды экипировки требуют некоторых ресурсов робота: реактор питает модули энергией, а процессор приводит их в действие. Общая потребность модулей не может превышать текущей производительности Процессора и Реактора. Количество очков Процессора и Реактора зависит от робота, прокачанных расширений и установленных модулей. Увеличить процессор и реактор робота можно модулями: Сопроцессор и Реактор и прокачкой расширений для увеличения общего его количества и уменьшения потребления модулями. Защита реактора ' - модуль нужный для защиты от выкачивания или нейтрализации энергии аккумулятора вражескими роботами с помощью модулей Энерговампир и Нейтрализатор энергии. Броня Состояние брони робота аналогично количеству его здоровья. Если количество брони дойдёт до нуля- робот будет уничтожен, а надетые на него или из трюма модули будут повреждены или уничтожены. Ремонтировать броню можно с помощью модулей: малый и средний Броневосстановитель. При заходе в форпост броня будет автоматически отремонтированна. Другой робот союзника может восстанавливать броню на расстоянии, с помощью модуля: Дистанционный Броневосстановитель. Увеличить скорость и количество отремонтированной брони можно с помощью прокачки профильных расширений и модуля: Усилитель Броневосстановителя и бонусом от модуля Нексус: Ремонт. Бронеплиты – увеличивают максимальную броню робота, увеличивают сопротивление к демобам, но сильно уменьшают скорость. Можно увеличить размер брони бонусом от модуля Нексус: Броня. У некоторых роботов есть бонус к ремонту брони. Сопротивления (резисты) Роботы защищяются от повреждений не только толщиной брони, но и сопротивлением от каждого из типов урона. Бывают четыре вида сопротивления брони: термический, кинетический, сейсмический и химический. Чем выше ее количество, тем крепче сопротивляемость робота. У каждой фракции свои сильные и слабые стороны сопротивления.Формула расчёта сопротивления: резист = (очки резистов * 100) / (очки резистов + 100) %. Фракция: Нуимкол. Слабая броня: Термическое. Сильная броня: Сейсмическое. Фракция: Пелистяне. Слабая броня: Кинетическое. Сильная броня: Термическое. Фракция: Телодика. Слабая броня: Сейсмическое. Сильная броня: Кинетическое. 'Усилители брони Усилители брони нужны для увеличения сопротивления от урона разных типов. Универсальные усилители брони, дают сразу увеличение всех резистов, но меньше, чем это делают активные модули усилителей брони, зато не требуют энергии для работы. Активные модули усилителей брони бывают только специализированные, на большое увеличение одного из четырёх типов сопротивлений. Модули имеют небольшой пассивный бонус к резисту, когда он не активирован и большой, когда активируется. На Активацию и работу модуль потребляет энергию. Все бонусы от нескольких модулей не стакаются, а скаллируются, то есть чем больше одинаковых модулей стоит на один и тот же резист, тем меньше будет общий прирост. У некоторых роботов есть бонус к резистам брони. Наведение Количество целей Если вы захватили цель, она появится в компьютере наведения. У каждого типа роботов есть параметр максимального количества захватываемых целей. Это число определяет, сколько максимально целей ваш компьютер может удерживать. Количество одновременно захватываемых целей будет зависеть от прокачки расширения: Электроника - Наведение, которое дает +1 цель за очко прокачки. Но не более максимального количества целей, что может робот. Дистанция и время захвата Компьютер наведения может захватывать цели на определенном расстоянии, которое определяется параметрами самого робота, установленными модулями и Расширениями. Дистанция до объектов отображается в окне ориентиров при наведении. Время захвата - это время необходимое для внесения цели в список целей. Увеличить дистанцию и время захвата робота можно прокачав расширение: Электроника-Дальнее наведение, Электроника-Подключение сенсоров и модулем: Усилитель Сенсоров. Можно повесить с другого робота усиление сенсоров с помощью Дистанционных Усилителей Сенсоров. Но давать бонусы к усилению сенсоров будут не более 2-ух таких усилителей. Увеличить дистанцию захвата робота можно с помощью бонуса от Нексус модуля: Дальнее Наведение. Увеличить время захвата робота можно с помощью бонуса от Нексус модуля: Быстрое Наведение. Скорость и проходимость Вес и максимальная скорость Скорость робота напрямую зависит от количества и тяжести экипированных модулей. Максимальная возможная скорость, без бонусов, у каждого робота написана в его таблицы информации. Можно увеличить скорость робота с помощью модуля - Облегчённый Каркас, но в ущерб броне и с помощью бонусов от Нексус модуля: Скорость. Скорость вражеского робота можно уменьшить с помощью модуля: Демобилизатор, прокачав расширение: Замедление. Бывают Демобилизаторы ближнего и дальнего действия. Демобилизатор ближнего действия работает через любые препятствия в радиусе поражения. Дальний Демобилизатор слабее чем ближний, но действует на большем расстоянии и требует прямой видимости цели. Одетый каркас увеличивает силу Демобилизатора, а бронеплиты уменьшают её. Проходимый уклон Максимальный угол поверхности, выраженный в градусах, по которому может пройти робот. У роботов различаются параметры проходимости. У лёгких роботов - 56%, у Штурмовых роботов - 51%, у Мехов - 45%, у Тяжелых Мехов - 45%. У тяжёлых Глайдеров- 56%. Чтобы увидеть на поверхности недоступные для прохождения роботом тайлы, надо нажать клавишу L. Бонусы роботов Роботы специализируются в определенных областях: боевые действия, сбор ресурсов, перевозка, поддержка и др... Бонусы робота могут быть найдены на его информационной панели: просто нажмите на панель бонусов. В колонке эффектов отображены специальные умения, которые робот выполняет с особой эффективностью. Обозначение процентов рядом (обычно 5%) означает базовый уровень бонуса, который может быть многократно увеличен при установке соответствующих расширений. Например, если вы владеете роботом Прометей (Prometheus), то можете заметить 5% бонус к легким лазерам. Если вы установите 3-й уровень соответствующего расширения, общий бонус будет равен 3 x 5 = 15%. Вооружение и боеприпасы Типы вооружения Экипируя вашего робота, вы можете стать перед огромным выбором оружия, каждое из которых располагает своими собственными преимуществами и недостатками – это оптимальная и максимальная дальность стрельбы, потребление энергии на выстрел и тип используемых боеприпасов. Так же тип и количество устанавливаемого оружия зависит от робота и имеющихся слотов на нём. У робота каждой МегаКорпорации есть бонусы на своё фракционное профильное оружие. Орудия делятся на две группы: турели и ракетные установки. Турели бывают трех типов: огнестрельные, магнитные и лазеры. Орудия каждого типа также подразделяются на два размера: малые и средние. Оружие для коротких дистанций наносит больший урон, а оружие для дальних дистанций даёт более защищенный бой и позволяет "кайтить" противника, не давая ему выйти на дистанцию стрельбы. В случае с ракетными установками, разница между ближним и дальним боем определяется используемыми боеприпасами: типами ракет. Типы боеприпасов и урона Каждый тип оружия может стрелять боеприпасами четырех различных видов, являющихся комбинациями четырех основных видов урона: кинетического, сейсмического, термального и химического. обычно тип боеприпасов выбираются для борьбы с определёнными целями и стараются нанести повреждения так, чтобы они в наименьшей степени уменьшались резистами. В Магазине Синдиката продаются за Токены более мощьные боеприпасы, чем те что можно произвести или купить на рынке. Они так же могут выпасть в луте из САПа или в Артефактах. Обычно они используются для ПвП. Фракция: Нуимкол. Цвет: Синий. Чем стреляют: Кинетическим. Фракция: Пелистяне. Цвет: Зеленый. Чем стреляют: Сейсмическим. Фракция: Телодика. Цвет: Желтый. Чем стреляют: Термическим. Параметры Оружия Турели: разброс попаданий Разброс попаданий оружия и площадь поражения цели определяет шанс попадания. Разброс попаданий оружия: Шанс попадания = Площадь поражения (робота) / Рассеивание турели * 100%. Например, площадь поражения вашей цели равен 5, а разброс вашего оружия – 7. По этой формуле шанс попадания в одном цикле составляет (5/7=0,71) 71%. Если площадь поражения цели равен 4, а разброс вашего оружия также равен 4, шанс попадания составит (4/4=1) 100%. Разброс оружия можно уменьшить расширением: Владение Оружием- Точная Стрельба и установив модуль: Стабилизатор оружия. формула разброса попаданий- Turrets: if hs < hd then D = hs /hd else D = 1. hd - Hit dispersion (turret). hs - surface hit size (enemy robot). Дистанция стрельбы Когда вы стреляете из оружия на дистанции эффективной дальности, урон максимален. Как только цель выйдет из дистанции эффективной дальности оружия в пределах спада эффективности, урон будет линейно понижаться в зависимости от расстояния, пока цель не выйдет за максимальную дальность стрельбы оружия. Максимальная дальность стрельбы оружия-это сумма эффективной дальности и спада эффективности. У ракетных установок есть только максимальная дистанция стрельбы. Спад эффективности оружия можно улучшить расширением: Владение Оружием-Увеличение дальности излёта. Максимальную дальность оружия можно увеличить расширением: Владение Оружием- Меткость и установив модуль: Расширитель Дальности. Ракеты: размер цели / размер взрыва Главным преимуществом ракетного вооружения является то, что ракеты всегда попадают в цель и пролетают над мелкими препятствиями. В отличие от турелей, где определяющим элементом является оружие, размер взрыва зависит от особенностей боеприпасов (ракеты). Соотношение размеров цели и взрыва показывает, насколько урон ракеты повредит цель. Урон ракетой: Результирующий урон = Площадь поражения (робота) / площадь поражения ракетой * 100%. Например, размер вражеской цели равен 5, а радиус взрыва вашей ракеты равен 7. По этой формуле, ракета нанесет только (5/7=0,71) 71% общего урона. В случае, если размер цели равен 4 и радиус взрыва ракеты равен 4, ракета нанесет весь урон (4/4=1) 100% по цели. Малые ракеты хороши для стрельбы по мелким роботам, а средние ракеты по Мехам и Тяжам. Размер взрыва ракет можно уменьшить расширением: Владение Оружием - Сейсмология и установив модуль: Стабилизатор оружия. Формула расчёта дамага ракет- Rockets: if hs < es then D = hs /es * (0,9 + mg) else D = 0,9 + mg. es - explozion size (missile launcher). hs - surface hit size (enemy robot). mg = missile guidance/100. Ракеты: сбой наведения Все роботы имеют параметр- точность наведения ракет в 90%, это значит что до 10% выпущенных ракет имеет шанс авто промаха от сбоя наведения. Прокачивая расширение: Наведение Ракет можно поднять точность наведения ракет до 100% и тем самым убрать все сбои наведения. Скорострельность У каждого оружия есть параметр: Время цикла, который соответствует его скорострельности. Скорострельность зависит от вида оружия и от вкачанных расширений на нужное вооружение в разделе: Владение Оружием, от установленных модулей: Усилителей Оружия, от бонусов Нексус модуля: Штурм. Критическое попадание У каждого робота,оружия и некоторых боеприпасов есть параметр: шанс нанесения критического попадания, это шанс нанести увеличенный урон – обычный урон вашего оружия, умноженный на 1.75. Увеличить шансы на критическое попадание можно Расширением: Владение Оружием- Критическое попадание и получая бонус от Спарка или от Нексус модуля: Критический Урон. У некоторых боевых роботов Телодика есть бонус на шанс критического попадания оружия. Критический коэффициент: CRIT = 1 + crc * 1,75. crc - critical chanse(%) / 100. Цикл оружия: t = cycle time. Формула расчёта урона в секунду (ДПС). ДПС = (K + T + S + C) * W * D * CRIT / t. Кинетический коэффициент: K = kda * (1 - krp/(krp+100) ). kda - kinetic damage ammo value (ваше). krp - kinetic resist points (enemy). Тепловой коэффициент: T = tda * (1-trp/(trp+100)). tda - thermal damage ammo value (ваше). trp - thermal resist points (enemy). Сейсмический коэффициент: S = sda * (1 - srp/(srp+100)). sda - seismic damage ammo value (ваше). srp - seismic resist points (enemy). Химический коэффициент: C = cda * (1 - crp/(crp+100)). cda - chemical damage ammo value (ваше). crp - chemical resist points (enemy). Оружейный коэффициент: W = wdb/100. wdb - weapon damage bonuce (ваше). Рассеивание урона- Turrets: if hs < hd then D = hs /hd else D = 1. Rockets: if hs < es then D = hs /es * (0,9 + mg) else D = 0,9 + mg. es - explozion size (missile launcher). hd - Hit dispersion (turret). hs - surface hit size (enemy robot). mg = missile guidance/100. Критический коэффициент: CRIT = 1 + crc * 1,75. crc - critical chanse(%) / 100. Цикл оружия: t = cycle time. Damage and Weapon Cycle Time Damage : Damage ( % ) = Base Damage x ( 1 + Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.05 + Basic/Advanced Weapon ) x ( 1 + Nuimqol/Thelodica/Pelistal robot control x 0.01 + Target analysis x 0.01 ). With Weapon Tuning : Damage ( % ) = Damage x ( 1 + % Damage Tuning ) number of tunings. Weapon Cycle Time : Cycle Time ( s ) = Base Cycle Time / ( 1 + General firing/Missile launch x 0.01 + Rapid-firing/Complex missile launch x 0.03 ) / ( 1 + Nuimqol/Thelodica/Pelistal robot control x 0.01 ). Виды Оружия Огнестрельные орудия Роботы Синдиката имеют фракционный бонус на огнестрельное оружие. Огнестрельное оружие имеет самую маленькую дистанцию стрельбы, зато мало расходуют энергии на выстрел. Пулемёты имею самую большую скорострельность. Огнестрельное оружие использует Патроны. Основной вид повреждения- Кинетический. Для усиления огневой мощи огнестрельного оружия используют Кинетические усилители. Тип для ближней дистанции: пулемёт. Тип для дальней дистанции: автопушка Магнитные орудия Электро-магнитные орудия: Гаусы и ЭМ-это фракционное оружие Мегакорпорации Нуимкол. Хорошее оружие для боя на средней и дальней дистанции, самая большая Альфа за залп, но требующее большого количества энергии на выстрел. Электро-магнитные орудия используют для стрельбы боеприпасы: Болванки. Основной вид повреждения- Кинетический. Для усиления огневой мощи Электро-магнитного оружия используют Кинетические усилители. Тип для ближней дистанции: Гаусовые орудия. Тип для дальней дистанции: ЭМ-орудия. Лазеры Лазеры- это фракционное оружие Мегакорпорации Телодика. Требуют лазеры очень много энергии за выстрел, но имеют самую большую дальнобойность и самый большую скорострельность. Лазеры используют для стрельбы боеприпасы: Энергоячейки. Основной вид повреждения- термический. Для усиления огневой мощи лазерного оружия используют Оптические усилители. Тип для ближней дистанции: LCL Лазеры. Тип для дальней дистанции: HCL Лазеры. Ракетные установки Ракетные установки- это фракционное оружие Мегакорпорации Пелистян. Ракетницы не являются турелями и имеют свою отдельную ветку прокачки расширений и отдельные слоты установки на роботе. Ракеты всегда попадают в цель, если не попадут по препятствию и не случится сбой наведения. Наносимые повреждения зависят о радиуса взрыва и параметров боеприпаса и площади поражения цели. Заряжаются ракетницы Ракетами. Тип атак ближнего или дальнего боя, для средних ракетных установок, обусловливается выбором типа загружаемого боеприпаса. Основной вид повреждения- Сейсмический. Для усиления огневой мощи ракетного оружия используют Баллистические усилители. Тип для ближней дистанции: Компакт ракеты. Тип для дальней дистанции: Баллистические ракеты. Усилители оружия Усилитель оружия- модуль устанавливается в слот головы робота, улучшает работу каждого конкретного тип вооружения, так называемый "тюнинг". Увеличивает прирост к базовому повреждению боеприпасов и увеличивает шанс критического попадания. Но увеличивает потребление аккумулятора оружием при стрельбе. Все бонусы от нескольких модулей стакаются линейно. Оптический усилитель: для лазеров. Кинетический усилитель: для огнестрельного и Электро-магнитного оружия. Баллистический усилитель: для ракетных установок. Примеры: С максимальным числом усилков в голове: грофо мк2 1517%. Сет мк2-автопушки 3425%,пулеметы 2466%,LCL 2361%,HLC 1918%,гаусы 4111%, ЭМ 3700%. Расход аккума: пулемет 34,6АР, автопушка 48,54АР, ракеты 27,7АР, LCL 266.2АР, HLC 332.8АР, 499,22АР ЭМ, гаус 277,34АР. Щиты Щит предотвращает получение урона брони, но требует энергию от аккумулятора на отражение урона от оружия противника. Рейтинг Поглощения ' показывает, сколько урона в единицах брони может быть трансформировано в единицы энергии (АР) аккумулятора. Когда энергия в аккумуляторе закончится щит автоматически отключится. 'Формула генераторов щита: AR1 = 1 - (ist * 0.03) / (ist * 0.03 +1). ist - improved shield technology (level) AR2 = AR1 - (ar * rsa/100) / (ar * rsa/100 + 1). ar - advanced robotics. rsa - robot shield absorption (bonuce %). AR3 = AR2 - sha/(sha+1). sha - shield hardener absorbtion. AR(n) = AR(n-1) - sha/(sha+1). Радиус щита Определяет его силу. Чем он меньше – тем больше энергии нужно для защиты большого робота. На маленькие роботы ставят малые или лучше средние щиты, а на большие Мехи и Тяжи только средние. Чкм больше размер щита и меньше размер робота, тем больше Рейтинг Поглощения щита. Недостатком щитов является то, что когда он включен, вы не можете использовать никакое оружие, но можно использовать модули Электронной Борьбы, модули удалённого действия и Нексус модули сквозь включённый щит. Увеличить Рейтинг Поглощения щита можно с помощью расширения: Улучшение Щита и установив модули: Усилитель Щита и Систему Уклонения, а так же получив бонус от Нексус модуля: Уклонение и Щит. У некоторых роботов есть бонус к рейтингу поглощения щита. Нексус модули Нексус модули дают бонусные Ауры при включении всем роботам в отряде, которые находятся в радиусе действия модуля. Бонусы зависят от модуля и бывают: Скорость, Штурм, РЭБ, Броня, Экономическое извлечение, Дальнее Наведение, Быстрое Наведение, Уклонение, Ремонт, Критический Урон, Аккумулятор, Щит, Быстрое Извлечение. Бонусы Нексус модулей работают через включённый щит и не вызывают аггру у мобов. Нексус модули при работе потребляют очень много энергии (~350-400 АР) циклами по 10 секунд. У всех тяжёлых роботов (включая глайдеры) есть бонус на уменьшение потребления энергии модулями Нексусов на -9% за каждый уровень расширения управления соответствующего робота. То есть можно уменьшить потребление Нексус модулями до нормальных 35-40ар. Именно поэтому Нексус модули не имеет смысла ставить на другие роботы, кроме тяжёлых. Стандартный эффективный радиус бонусов Нексус модулей- 100 метров, его можно увеличить до максимума в 200 метров расширением: Лидерство-Базовое Лидерство. Бонусы от Нексус модулей можно увеличить расширениями в разделе: Лидерство. На одного робота можно одновременно раздать не более трёх бонусов от разных модулей. Бонусы от одинаковых модулей не стакаются а выбирается более сильный. Бонусы от Нексус модулей действуют только пока робот находится в пределах их радиуса работы и всегда на роботе носителе модуля, если модуль включён. Fast Extractor NEXUS : Industrial module cycle time ( % ) = 1 - ( 1 - % Base Industrial module cycle time ) / ( 1 + NEXUS - Fast extraction x 0.01 ) Example with T4 Fact Extractor => 1 - (1 - 0,075) / 1,1 = 15.91 % Industrial NEXUS : Industrial module accumulator usage ( % ) = 1 - ( 1 - % Base Industrial module accumulator usage ) * ( 1 - NEXUS - Industrial x 0.01 ) Example with T4 Fact Extractor => 1 - (1 - 0,075) x ( 1 - 0.1 ) = 16.75 % Electronic Warfare NEXUS : EW module optimal range (%) = % Base EW module optimal range x ( 1 + NEXUS - Electronic warfare x 0.02 ) + NEXUS - Electronic warfare x 2 Example with T4 Electronic Warfare NEXUS => 7.5 % x 1.2 + 20 = 29 % Assault NEXUS : Сканеры Сканеры бывают нескольких видов: Геосканер, Сканер грузов, Сканер оборудования, Детектор сигналов. Геосканер Нужен для поиска залежей полезных ископаемых- руды и жидкости, для поиска Артефактов и для нахождения времени САПов (Вторжений) у форпостов на Бета островах. Сканер грузов Позволяет заглядывать во вражеские грузовые отсеки, но не показывает что находится внутри контейнера для хранения в трюме. Сканер оборудования Помогает получить информацию об имеющемся оборудовании на борту вражеского робота. Детектор сигналов Детекторы сигналов позволяют усиливать возможности сенсоров, так что вы сможете обнаруживать других роботов на более дальних расстояниях. Позволяет увеличит радиус обнаружения робота, в среднем до 1500 метров. Работает циклами по 25 секунд, но увеличивает радиус обнаружения только на половину этого времени и потребляет огромное количество энергии(180-202 АР). Сенсоры робота На каком расстоянии робот сможет увидеть другого робота зависит от параметра робота Мощьность Детектора. чем больше его мощьность, тем дальше он сможет увидеть на радаре цели. Формула для обнаружения целей Формула для обнаружения / маскировки и как они взаимодействуют: если значение обнаружения сигнала вашего робота составляет 100 rF и значение маскирующий сигнал вашего противника также 100 rF, вы будете видеть друг друга в одно и то же время. Формула: (значение маскирующий 1000 / вашего противника) * Ваше значение обнаружения (в этом случае его (1000/100) * 100), который ровно 1000 метров. Это означает, что вы можете определить этот робот на Радаре и в ориентирах, когда он становится ближе, чем на 1000 метров. - Signal Detection modification ( % ) = Base Signal Detector x (1 + Signal Detection Skill x 0.02 ) + Signal Detection Skill x 2 - Base Bot Signal Detection x % Detection Spark x % Aura Emiter x Signal Detection modification ( % ) Signal Detection Ranges http://foom.electric-mayhem.org/wiki/detection_range Маскировка Маскировщик сигналов - позволяет спрятать своего робота от обнаружения детектором роботов противника. Маскировщик сигналов корректирует степень маскирования вашего робота на некоторую процентную величину, увеличивая мощьность маскировки робота и тем самым уменьшая расстояние на котором его можно обнаружить детектором. У каждого робота есть своя величина Маскировки, у боевых роботов- 100 rF, у легких Е-варов 115 rF. У некоторых роботов есть бонусы на увеличение Маскировки. Маскировщик работает циклами по 10 секунд и потредбляет энергию, чем больше по площади робот, тем больше тратится энергии Маскировщиком. - Signal Masking modification ( % ) = Base Signal Masking x (1 + Signal Masking Skill x 0.02 ) + Signal Masking Skill x 2 - Base Bot Masking Detection x ( 1+ % Spec Ops robot control) x % Masking Spark x % Aura Emiter x Signal Masking modification ( % ) Целеуказатель Целеуказатель - с помощью этого модуля можно уменьшить мощьность Маскировки вражеского робота на дистанции от 750 до 1050 метров. Работает циклами по 10 секунд и потребляет энергию от 110 до 140 АР. Сила сенсоров Сила сенсоров робота определяет его стойкость к работающим против него модулям Радиоэлектронной борьбы, таких как РЭБ и Подавителей сенсоров. Чем больше Сила сенсоров роботаи чем меньше сила модулй Радиоэлектронной борьбы, тем больше шансов их не срабатывания. Силу сенсоров можно увеличить модулями ПРЭБ. Модули Радиоэлектронной Борьбы Есть два вида модулей Радиоэлектронной Больбы - это РЭБ (ЕСМ), Подавитель Сенсоров. Уменьшить дистанцию и время захвата вражеского робота можно с помощью модуля: Подавитель Сенсоров. Сбросить захват цели вражеского робота можно с помощью модуля РЭБ(ЕСМ). У этих модулей есть определённые шансы на срабатывание, зависящии от Силы РЭБ модулей против Силы Сенсоров цели. Если Сила РЭБ модуля больше или равна Силе Сенсоров цели, то он всегда срабатывает, но если Силы Сенсоров больше, то модуль РЭБ имеет некоторый шанс не сработать. Модули могут работать через включённый шит. Модули работают с циклом в 10 секунд и потребляют много энергии. Уменьшить потребление энергии модулями Радиоэлекторонной Борьбы можно расширением: Электроника- Эффективные РЭБ Технологии. Увеличить дальность действия модулей Радиоэлекторонной Борьбы можно расширением: Электроника- Дальность РЭБ. Увеличить Силу модулей Радиоэлекторонной Борьбы можно расширением: Электроника- Средства РЭБ,Сложные Средства РЭБ и модулями: Усилитель РЭБ. Увеличить эффективность модуля Подавителя Сенсоров можно расширением: Электроника- Подавление Сенсоров и модулями: Усилитель Подавителей. Силу Сенсоров можно увеличить модулями: ПРЭБ (ЕССМ). У роботов Нуимкол Мегакорпорации ICS- Хамелеон и Вагабонд есть бонус на Силу РЭБ модулей. У роботов Телодика Мегакорпорации Азинтек- Интакт и Зенит есть бонусы на Подавитель Сенсоров. ECM and Suppressor EW Strengh for ECM and Suppressor with ECM tunings : Ew Strengh ( Hw² ) = EW Strengh Base x ( 1 + Jamming electronics x 0.03 + Complex jamming electronics x 0.03 + Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.05 ) x ( 1 + % ECM Tuning )number of tunings Sensor Suppressor locking time : Sensor Supressor locking time base x ( 1 + Sensor suppressing x 0.03 + Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.03) + ( Sensor suppressing + Basic/Advanced robotics ) x 3 With Sensor Suppressor Tunings : Sensor Supressor locking time x ( 1 + % Sensor Suppressor tuning ) + Sensor Suppressor tuning Example with Skill at 10 and T4 Sensor suppressor and T4 Sensor suppressor tuning : 40 x ( 1 + 0.6 ) + 60 = 124 % => 124 x 1.17 + 17 = 162.08 % locking time Sensor Suppressor locking range : Sensor Supressor locking range (%) = 1 - ( % Sensor Supressor locking range base x ( 1 - Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.02 ) x ( 1 - % Sensor Suppressor Tuning ) ) Example with Zenith MKII and T4 Sensor suppressor and T4 Sensor Suppressor Tuning : 1 - ( 1-0.25 )*( 1- 10 x 0.02) x ( 1 - 0.1 ) = 46 % locking range Нейтрализатор Энергии Нейтрализатор Энергии может уничтожать энергию аккумулятора роботу противника на расстоянии прямой видимости. Могут работать через включённый шит. Для работы потребляет много энергии. Устанавливается в слоты рук. Увеличить дальность работы Нейтрализатора можно расширением: Инженерия-Инженерия дальнего действия. У Нейтрализаторов имеется электростатическая дисперсия. Она работает как и точность оружия и зависит от размера цели, то есть чем меньше цель и больше Дисперсия, тем меньше откачиваемая энергия. Уменьшить Дисперсию можно расширением: Инженерия- Конвергентная Электростатика. Увеличить количество нейтрализуемой энергии Нейтрализатором можно расширением: Инженерия- Улучшенные Нейтрализаторы Энергии и модулем: Усилитель Энерговооружения. У роботов Пелистяне Мегакорпорации Трухолд-Марксон -Трояр и Иктус имеют бонусы на Нейтрализатор Энергии. Модуль: Защита Реактора у цели уменьшает количество нейтрализуемой энергии. Энерговампир Энерговампир может перекачивать энергию аккумулятора себе из роботов противника на расстоянии прямой видимости. Может работать через включённый шит. Устанавливается в слоты рук. Увеличить дальность работы Энерговампира можно расширением: Инженерия-Инженерия дальнего действия. У Нейтрализаторов имеется электростатическая дисперсия. Она работает как и точность оружия и зависит от размера цели, то есть чем меньше цель и больше Дисперсия, тем меньше откачиваемая энергия. Уменьшить Дисперсию Энерговампира можно расширением: Инженерия- Конвергентная Электростатика. Увеличить количество откачанной энергии Энерговампиром можно расширением: Инженерия- Улучшенные Энерговампиры и модулем: Усилитель Энерговооружения. У роботов Пелистян Мегакорпорации Трухолд-Марксон -Трояр и Иктус имеют бонусы на эфетивность Энерговампиров. Модуль: Защита Реактора уменьшает количество откачанной энергии. Интерференция Каждый робот игроков излучает вокруг себя Помехи-Интерференцию. Интерференция увеличивается от того, что роботы игроков находятся рядом друг с другом или её может сильно увеличивать находящаяся рядом Аномалия. Интерференция влияет на сенсоры робота: уменьшает дальность и замедляет скорость наведения. Ухудшает мощьность сенсоров, что уменьшает его сопротивление работе модулей радиоэлектронной борьбы. Ухудшает силу детектора сигналов и маскировку, то есть уменьшает дальность вашего обнаружения врагов и увеличивает вашу заметность для них. Телепортационные Аномалии (Teleport anomalies) на Бета и Гамма островах очень сильно излучают Интерференцию вокруг себя, тем самым ухудшая работу детекторов робота. Телепортационные Аномалии имеют характеристики: излучение помех 200 В, радиус излучения помех 300м. Индикатор уровня Интерференции На плашке Статуса робота , справа от значения скорости находится индикатор Интерференции: если он зелёный, то помехи не превышают минимального уровня робота и никак не влияют на сенсоры. Если индикатор Интерференции красный-то уровень помех превысил допустимые значения и параметры ваших сенсоров ухудшились. Индикатор уровня Интерференции заполненный полностью красным- показывает, что ваш уровень Интерференции достиг максимума и больше уже не будет расти. Параметры Интерференции У каждого робота есть параметры излучения Интерференции: Излучение помех: количество помех, которое излучает робот. Радиус излучения помех: радиус на который действует Интерференция робота. Минимальный уровень помех: уровень помех, который может выдержать робот, не получая ухудшения своих параметров сенсоров. Максимальный уровень помех: максимальное количество помех, которое может влиять на радары робота, всё что больше этого параметра-не учитывается. Постановщик Излучателей Помех Так как Интерференция влияет на все роботы, ухудшая их параметры сенсоров, то можно использовать это для Роэлектронной борьбы. Модуль: Постановщик помех, позволяет устанавливать стационарные Излучатели помех на поверхность, для излучения волн Интерференции на определённом радиусе поражения. Постановщик помех устанавливается в слот на голове робота и требуют активации для выброса заряда Излучателя помех, потребляет энергию аккумулятора (50-60 АР), с циклом работы в 5 секунд. Эффективная дальность Постановщика помех примерно 300-400 метров. Постановщик помех заряжается Излучателями помех в количестве 3 штук. Излучатели помех Это выгружаемые на поверхность тактические компоненты, которые применяются для наведения помех-Интерференции на других роботов. Будучи установлен на поверхность, Излучатель помех испускает сигнал Интерференции, который нарушает работу сенсоров роботов в радиусе поражения. Излучатели помех бывают двух видов: НЧ и ВЧ: ВЧ- высокочастотные Излучатели имеют высокую мощность в 50В, но малый радиус действия-150м. НЧ- низкочастотные Излучатели менее мощные, всего 20В, но имеют радиус действия 450м. Броня Излучателей помех 200НР, время жизни 300 секунд, площадь поражения 1м, размер 1м3. Стоимость 75000ник. Perpetuum Robot Reference Table http://www.gametangents.com/2016/01/25/perpetuum-robot-reference/